Interviews
by Akitou
Summary: Sequel to "Problems". (same author different account) The Yu Yu Characters are interviewed by Konoko and they might just say things that shouldn't be said. (Konoko's article she writed for her newspaper is included in every chapter)


            A female demon steps out of the darkness. "Hello. I am Konoko. You may remember me from the fan fiction "Problems". Yes I am the same demon from that but, I have left that job to become an interviewer instead." Konoko then took out the same clip board from the other story. "Yes this is the same clip board. It was completely violated in the last chapter. Oh well. Let's get started shall we? I am interviewing Kuwabara today." The lights turn on to show a study like room with two red chairs facing each other, one of the chairs had Kuwabara sitting in it. "Hello Kuwabara." Konoko said sitting in the other chair.

"Hey…you look familiar. Have we met?" The orange haired idiot asked.

"No I don't believe so." She said examining her finger nail.

"Okay then what is you name?" He asked.

"Ko--…" She thought for a moment. "Akitou. Now I have come here to ask you a few questions. What was your part of winning the dark tournament?" She asked.

"Well, I was the real team leader you know." Kuwabara said.

"But that cannot be. The team was called Team Urimeshi, not Team Kuwabara." Konoko said.

"Well, I was in second rank." He said.

"Is that so?" Konoko said. "Now is it true that you were the only one who lost fights in the tournament?" She asked.

"No that's not true at all! Kurama lost too!" (Author's notes: I am pretty sure I am correct to say that he was the only one who lost besides for Yusuke being disqualified. Is you think differently please tell me.)

"Yes, he did. But he was unconscious right?" Konoko asked.

"…" Kuwabara did not answer. "Can we go to the next question?"

"Sure." Konoko looked at her clip board. "Why did you lose both fights with Onji and Shishi Wakumaru?"

"Oh I just didn't see anyone that was worth while to use my power on in all!" He said trying to protect himself in defense.

"I was told that you fell into both of their traps is that a fact? And what did your team think about that? Were they angry at you? Or were they just sympathetic towards you losing?" Konoko asked. She really liked being able to ask anything she wanted.

"First of all, I didn't fall any to any traps! And they weren't sympathetic because they knew about my strategy!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Is that so?" She said. "So what is your relationship with Miss Yukina?" Konoko asked.

"Well, I don't believe that is any of your business." He said crossing his arms.

"Not well then. Why is it not going well? It's the hair style isn't it?" She asked pointing her pen at his freaky hair that belongs in the sixties.

"I never said that it wasn't going well!" He said.

"Okay then. Why does Hiei think you are a complete idiot?" She asked and then started again. "Is because maybe you are incompetent sometimes?"

"That shrimp is the idiot!" He said. "Always picking on me, well he just is jealous because I am more powerful that he is!" He said proudly.

"I am sorry to say that is not true." Konoko said shaking her head. "You are much weaker than Hiei. How do you feel about that?" Konoko asked.

"Who do you work for?" He asked. "Are you really an interview person?"

"I work for Mr. Yamazaki if you needed to know." Konoko said. "Now is it true that you cannot read?" She asked.

"I can read just fine! Where do you get your information from?!" He shouted.

"I have my sources. Now why do you act like you are tough and you are not?" At the end of that sentence he left the room.

_(This is the newspaper article she writes for.)_

_"Interviews" By: Akitou Fushimari._

_            You may have heard of Kuwabara. He is the side kick of Yusuke Urimeshi, spirit detective. He lost most of the fights he fought at the dark tournament. Is he really the weak babbling idiot he seems? I interviewed him to find out._

_"Is it true that you were the only one who lost fights in the tournament?" I ask him while he sat stupidly in my chair._

_"Yes, but I am weak and couldn't help myself." He said weakly. "I am the weakest person on our team and I am ashamed of it."_

_"Is it also true that you said you were the team captain when it really was Yusuke Urimeshi who was?" I asked to the orange haired idiot._

_"Yes. But I was only for a little bit. I am not worthy of bein' the captain." Kuwabara said with his horrible grammar._

_"Is it also true that you cannot read?" At that question he left crying out of my office._

_            So yes, it is true that he is a babbling idiot who cannot read. The poor fool was in tears at the end of the interview. Maybe we just don't give him enough credit, even though his hair belongs in the sixties, groovy baby. I have also heard he wanted to marry a kitten. But maybe you will think differently after reading this article._

            "Okay, okay." Konoko said. "Yes maybe I changed it a little bit… Okay. A lot. But I have to give the people the facts. Not Kuwabara's weak defense." She paused. "Now this is a sort of a sequel to the story Problems. And this is the same author. You see since my fan fiction was interactive it was taken off. But if you would like to read it I will gladly send it through e-mail." The lights then turn off.

Author's notes: Yes I may have gone a bit too harsh on Kuwabara. But I really can't stand the guy. He annoys me to my last breath. Please review and tell me what you think or I can send you my old story.


End file.
